


LE NOSTRE ANIME SI INCONTRARONO PRIMA DEI NOSTRI SGUARDI

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Futurefic, M/M, Reincarnation, Warlock Alec, warlock magnus
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Alec è morto da cento anni. Magnus non si aspetta di innamorarsi di nuovo fino a quando non incontra Alek Vargas, Sommo Stregone di Roma, che, fra l'altro, ha un pessimo gusto in fatto di bevande.OvveroAlec si è reincarnato in uno stregone e Magnus cerca di fargli recuperare i ricordi della vita passata assieme.Traduzione di una fic di Yara!





	1. CAPITOLO 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Souls Met Long Before our Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783586) by [blasphemous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemous/pseuds/blasphemous). 



> Cosa succede se qualcuno vuole Alec Immortale? Succede che scrive questa fiction!

 

“Il Sommo Stregone di Roma è che cosa?”. Magnus inarcò un sopracciglio, strofinando l’indice sul pollice, mentre lanciava in aria un libro per poi riprenderlo con grande destrezza. “E come mai non ho mai sentito parlare di questo Romeo di cui tutti i Nascosti ciarlano in questi giorni?”

Max sospirò pesantemente al telefono. “Papà, è gelosia quella che intuisco nella tua voce?” insinuò ironico, facendo ridacchiare Magnus.

“Andiamo, Mirtillo, ho sempre sfoggiato il mio fascino ovunque andassi, e ora salta fuori questo nuovo stregone… aspetta, è figo?”

Max rise forte, un suono che non aveva mai mancato di suscitare il sorriso di Magnus.

“Non l’ho ancora visto, ma a quanto ho sentito è fottutamente bello”.

“Fottut… Max! E da quando usi questo linguaggio scurrile?” abbaiò Magnus, rimproverando il figlio con voce carica di rabbia fasulla.

“Dal secolo scorso – rispose disinvolto Max, tradendo nella voce un ovvio divertimento – Allora ci sarai?”

“Vedrò se riesco ad infilarlo in agenda” sospirò Magnus drammaticamente, roteando gli occhi.

Max tacque per qualche secondo. “Non lasciare che la gelosia tiri fuori il meglio di te, carissimo padre. Ci saranno la zia Catarina e la zia Tessa, è un party di Nascosti e sono certo che hai tempo più che sufficiente per raggiungerci”.

“Sono sempre stato io a dare le feste migliori” ribatté Magnus,

“Mi piace molto questo lato invidioso di te – ridacchiò Max affettuosamente – vieni! Mi manchi”.

A queste parole Magnus chinò la testa, lasciando perdere lo scherzo mentre un piccolo sorriso dolce gli compariva sulle labbra. “Anche tu mi manchi, Mirtillo”.

Max non aveva mai avuto niente in contrario al fatto che suo padre lo chiamasse Mirtillo, anche se ormai aveva più di duecento anni e benché i suoi amici più intimi lo prendessero spesso in giro per questo.

“Ci sarò” disse Magnus dopo qualche secondo, assicurandosi di suonare esasperato e costretto contro la sua volontà. In realtà, Magnus era più che curioso di incontrare questo Sommo Stregone di Roma.

 

…

 

“Magnus”

Magnus si voltò elegantemente su se stesso, sorridendo alla familiare visione di capelli scuri e occhi grigi. “Mia carissima Tessa – il suo sguardo si addolcì, mentre la prendeva fra le braccia – mi sei mancata”.

“Oh, davvero adesso? – ironizzò Tessa, inarcando un sopracciglio, ma ciononostante ricambiando l’abbraccio – E non potevi trovare un attimo per chiamarmi e chiedermi come stavo?”

Magnus aprì la bocca per obiettare, già pronto a elaborare una bella bugia con cui spiegare perché non aveva contattato Tessa negli ultimi dieci anni.

Ma lei mormorò: “Non per essere scortese, ma non c’è festa che superi le tue. Questa fa schifo”. Si tirò indietro, con un gioviale quanto falso sorriso, guardandosi attorno, poi guardò Magnus e ammiccò.

Magnus rise sottovoce. “Credimi, mia cara – rispose – lo so”.

Roteando gli occhi Tessa si scostò i capelli dalla spalla. “Ancora pieno di arie come l’ultima volta che ti ho visto, immagino” scherzò, mentre Magnus scrollava le spalle e con uno schiocco di dita evocava un drink dal bar.

“E pigro” aggiunse Tessa, scuotendo affettuosamente la testa all’indirizzo dell’amico. Magnus fece spallucce di nuovo. “Cosa devo dirti? La magia ci vizia”.

“Ci vizia – sbottò una voce dietro le spalle di Magnus, e subito dopo la mano di Catarina gli stava toccando lo stomaco – Prima o poi i tuoi addominali spariranno, Magnus”.

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Mentirei se dicessi che non mi mancavi – sbuffò – però non è che morissi dalla voglia di vederti..”

Catarina sghignazzò. “Ma certo..”

 

“Papà!”

 

Magnus mollò il suo drink in mano a Catarina, che lo sorseggiò con piacere fissando il bicchiere con approvazione, e raggiunse Max a metà strada, abbracciandolo stretto.

“Per Lilith, come mi sei mancato!” sussurrò Max, e Magnus per contro lo abbracciò ancor più forte.

“Visto?”. Max si tirò indietro e aggiustò la giacca del padre. “La festa non è poi così male adesso, vero?”

Magnus batté le palpebre piano. “Ricordati con chi stai parlando, Maxi – rispose – Io possiedo il Pandemonium, il PANDEMONIUM, posso dare un’occhiata al bar da qui, trovarci ventinove difetti, e elencarli uno dietro l’altro”.

Maz sbuffò. “Sei così banale” disse, dando un colpetto sul braccio del padre con un sorriso affettuoso.

“Io? Banale? Ma per favore – Magnus agitò una mano con fare disinvolto – banalità e avere un occhio acuto sono due cose completamente diverse”.

Max annuì. “Va bene” disse, decidendo di dare comunque ragione al padre, qualunque cosa dicesse.

“Bene – disse Magnus guardandosi lentamente in giro – dov’è allora questo tipo super affascinante che, devo dire, ha un gusto tremendo per le bevande?”

“Chi è che lo chiede?”

Magnus, nonostante le centinaia di anni durante i quali, in svariate occasioni, si era trovato in imbarazzo, gemette nell’essere stato colto.

La voce suonava familiare. L’intonazione, la dolcezza nel pur intenso timbro, era tutto troppo già sentito, scolpito lì, nella mente di Magnus. Eppure non riusciva a focalizzare e a risentire l’accento angelico.

Si voltò, aprendo la bocca per rispondere, ma non appena lo sguardo gli cadde su quell’uomo non riuscì più ad emettere una sola parola.

 

Aprì le labbra strizzando gli occhi, mentre il respiro diventava un singulto,. Stava sognando? Aveva le allucinazioni? Forse era la sangria, una sangria troppo forte.

L’uomo fece un sorrisetto, gli occhi nocciola fissi in quelli di Magnus mentre si muoveva verso di lui facendo ondeggiare le braccia. “Mi scusi, non intendevo spaventarla”.

Max era rimasto fisso in piedi, inchiodato sul posto, così come Catarina e Tessa, che scrutavano entrambe l’uomo come se stessero ammirando un’opera d’arte.

Poi Max si affiancò al padre, la mascella serrata mentre cercava di offrirgli un conforto silenzioso. L’uomo lanciò una breve occhiata al giovane stregone, poi al padre di lui che era ancora fermo gelato sul posto, gli occhi spalancati, carichi di ricordi e lucidi di lacrime non versate.

“Alexander..?” fu la sola cosa che riuscì ad uscire dalle labbra di Magnus, insensata e precipitosa, ma in quel momento non era in grado di controllare le sue corde vocali, e non appena quel nome gli fu uscito dalle labbra l’uomo fece un piccolo sorriso sghembo. Facendo balzare nel petto il cuore di Magnus.

 

Non può essere..

 

“Detesto dirlo, ma non è così. La gente tende a dare per scontato che il mio nome sia Alexander, ci vuole un bel po’ per convincerla che è solo Alek, Alek Vargas”. Tese la mano cortesemente, e Magnus deglutì, cercando di inumidire la gola e serrando un attimo gli occhi per ritrovare l’equilibrio.

Contrasse la mascella e strinse i pugni, prima di rilassare nuovamente le dita e tendere la propria mano per stringere quella di Alek. Subito dopo la ritrasse, odiando la sensazione di estraneità che gli dava.

 

In contrasto con la mano ruvida e callosa di Alec, quella di questo clone era morbida, calda e quando Magnus l’aveva toccata aveva percepito il mormorìo della sua magia.

Alexander – Alek – gli diede uno sguardo perplesso e si scostò. “Ha bisogno di qualcosa da bere? Un po’ d’acqua?” e con uno schiocco di dita evocò un bicchiere d’acqua, ma gli occhi di Magnus erano rimasti fissi sulla sua mano.

 

Magia? Ma chi è quest’uomo? E perché è la copia sputata di mio marito?

“Chi sei tu?” chiese Magnus ad alta voce, incapace di contenere più a lungo i suoi pensieri impazziti, mentre scrutava la pelle scoperta dell’uomo alla ricerca di rune.

Alek aggrottò la fronte. “Sono Alek. Pensavo di essermi appena presentato. Il Sommo Stregone di Roma. Il tuo ospite di questa festa il quale, cito testualmente, ha un pessimo gusto per le bevande”. Ridendo amabilmente spinse il bicchiere d’acqua nella mano di Magnus. “E tu chi sei?”

“Magnus – esalò lui, ancora sconvolto dalla somiglianza fra Alek e..be’, Alec – Magnus Bane”.

“Ah! – gli occhi nocciola di Alek si incresparono agli angoli mentre sorrideva in modo abbagliante – il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn? Sei davvero bellissimo come ti descrivono”.

“S-Sì – Magnus batté le palpebre – grazie, uh, lo so” mentre cercava di recuperare il suo solito sé vanitoso, ma fallendo miseramente.

 

Max era ancora lì in piedi, gli occhi fissi su Alek. Catarina e Tessa, d’altro canto, non volendo passare per maleducate, si fecero avanti a salutare lo stregone.

Alek poi si ritrasse, chinando la testa, con le mani unite dietro la schiena. Tutto in lui urlava Alexander. Tranne forse quel modo raffinato e un po’ civettuolo di parlare. “Benvenuti alla mia modesta festa, e sentitevi liberi di venire da me a lamentarvi per le bevande, la prossima volta”. E ammiccando a Magnus si voltò e tornò a mescolarsi con gli altri Nascosti.

 

Magnus rilasciò il respiro trattenuto, gli occhi serrati per cercare di ritornare sulla terra.

“Dei – mormorò – ditemi che non sono solo io ad aver visto quanto lui somigli-“

“A papà – si inserì Max – E’ la sua copia”.

Magnus si affrettò a ricacciare indietro le lacrime, sentendo le parole di Max stringergli il cuore.

….

Magnus non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Continuava a fissare quell’uomo.

“Papà – disse Max infine – papà, stai bene?”

Magnus si riscosse e si voltò a guardare il figlio con un sorriso. “Ho bisogno di bere qualcosa”.

“Ma pensavo che i drink qui ti facessero sch…” Max non poté continuare la sua frase, perché il padre si era già lanciato a prendere una coppa di champagne e si era diretto verso la terrazza.

Una volta lì, si appoggiò alla ringhiera, guardando il cielo e permettendo finalmente ai suoi polmoni di riprendere l’aria che andavano cercando.

Guardava davanti a sé, osservando le acque blu del Lido di Ostia, la luna riflessa nelle onde morbide.

 

Poi chiuse gli occhi.

 

_“Alexander! No!”_

_Alec rise e prese entrambe le mani di Magnus, camminando all’indietro verso l’acqua. “Hai paura di bagnarti un pochino, Magnus?” chiese, il tono ironico evidente nella sua voce, poi si fermò, facendo un passo in avanti e posando la mano a lato del viso di Magnus. “O hai paura dell’acqua?” chiese, questa volta in tono serio, sollevando il viso del marito per guardarlo negli occhi._

_Magnus rise dolcemente, scuotendo la testa. “No, tesoro – rispose – solo non ho mai trovato il tempo per perfezionare le mia abilità natatorie” continuò timidamente._

_Alec rimase a bocca aperta, poi un piccolo sorriso gli comparve all’angolo della bocca. “Cioè mi stai dicendo che il grande Magnus Bane, Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn, non sa nuotare?”. Si sporse in avanti, le labbra vicinissime a quelle di Magnus. Lui sollevò entrambe le mani per circondargli il viso, facendo un unico cenno di assenso prima di baciarlo._

_“Mi permetterai di insegnarti?”_

 

Magnus venne riportato alla realtà dalla percezione di una presenza dietro di lui, e inspirò profondamente, avendo la necessità di rimanere saldo sulle gambe.

“Bellissimo, vero?”

Quelle parole rubarono alcuni battiti al cuore di Magnus.

“Certamente” replicò quasi senza fiato, azzardando una rapida occhiata verso Alek.

 

Lui sorrise, guardando dritto di fronte a sé con un’espressione sognante. “Quella spiaggia – mormorò infine – ha qualcosa di speciale”.

Magnus sussultò, poi fece un cenno di assenso. “E cosa sarebbe?” si decise finalmente a chiedere, ottenendo in risposta solamente una scrollata di spalle.

“Non lo so – rispose Alek, picchiettando la ringhiera con le unghie, la fronte aggrottata – Non so, è come un.. un pezzo di mosaico, un pezzo mancante. Io…” . Si interruppe, prima di rimanere ammaliato dai propri pensieri. “Non lo so” finì per concludere.

 

Magnus sentì la speranza fiorire nel petto. E per un attimo sentì l’esigenza di aprire subito un portale verso Brooklyn e di gettarsi a fare ricerche sulla reincarnazione. _La reincarnazione, sì._ C’era qualcosa in questo Alek Vargas. E non era solo l’apparenza. Era il modo in cui parlava. Il modo in cui si muoveva. Era troppo simile ad Alec. Troppo.

A Magnus era capitato di incontrare le reincarnazioni di parecchie persone che aveva conosciuto. Ma era sempre come se incontrasse un altro, come se finisse per conoscere una persona nuova nel corpo di qualcuno amato e da lungo tempo scomparso.

Ma QUESTO. Questo Alek. Non poteva essere una coincidenza che avesse lo stesso nome di Alec, e che avesse quello sguardo perplesso mentre osservava quella spiaggia. La spiaggia dove Magnus e Alexander avevano trascorso la luna di miele, ridendo e baciandosi e amandosi.

 

Quando Magnus si riscosse dai propri pensieri, si rese conto che Alek lo stava osservando, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra e uno sguardo di venerazione e di…interesse. Magnus sorrise di rimando, odiando quella sensazione di disperazione che provava accanto a lui.

Quando però Alek fece scivolare lo sguardo sulla mano di Magnus, aggrottò la fronte, inclinando la testa di lato. “Ah, ma sei sposato” disse, vedendo l’anello, con un lieve ma chiarissimo disappunto nel tono di voce.

Magnus rise lievemente, e dopo aver posato il bicchiere cominciò a far girare l’anello attorno al dito. “Strano che tu sia in grado di distinguere una fede dal resto” disse quietamente. Alek sorrise.

“E’ difficile sbagliarsi – rispose – i tuoi altri anelli sono così…appariscenti”.

 

Magnus rise forte, gettando la testa all’indietro. “Appariscenti? I miei anelli non sono mai stati definiti appariscenti”. La sua risata si trasformò in un sorriso che fece brillare i suoi occhi bruno-dorati e apparire piccole rughe agli angoli.

Alek sembrò orgoglioso di aver suscitato una reazione così simpatica da parte del Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn.

“Da quanto?” chiese.

Magnus voltò la testa nella sua direzione. “Cosa?”

“Sposato, intendo” disse Alek accennando alla mano di Magnus, e questi aprì la bocca per parlare, poi la richiuse, abbassando lentamente lo sguardo.

“Centosettantadue anni, tre mesi e sessantasette giorni” mormorò più che altro a se stesso.

Alek inarcò le sopracciglia. “Ah, questo – cominciò – accidenti, questo sì che è un impegno”.

Magnus annuì lentamente, la gola dolorosamente bruciante.

 

“Siete davvero fortunati ad essere insieme, per favore porgi i miei saluti alla signora” disse Alek con un po’ meno entusiasmo, e Magnus avrebbe dovuto essere sordo per non accorgersi quanto il tono amichevole fosse diventato meno brillante.

Magnus alzò un sopracciglio e Alek aprì la bocca. “Scusami – si affrettò a dire, scuotendo la testa per l’abbaglio preso – Scusami tanto. Non volevo… Cioè, ho dedotto troppo in fretta, mi…”

“Respira profondamente . lo interruppe Magnus, con un sorriso affettuoso sulle labbra – va tutto bene. La gente tende a fare questo tipo di errore ogni volta”.

Alek guardò in basso, le mani dietro la schiena e la postura ritta. “Allora porgi i miei saluti al gentiluomo tuo marito”.

 

Magnus strinse gli occhi guardando lo stregone. Forse Alek pensava che fossero gli alcolici a far brillare di lacrime non versate gli occhi di Magnus, perché mantenne il suo sorriso.

“Se n’è andato nel 2076” disse lui, mentre la voce gli si spezzava.

Alek si irrigidì, la mascella contratta mentre mormorava. “Io…mi dispiace per la tua perdita – disse, con un tono che riverberava l’evidente dolore negli occhi di Magnus – e mi spiace anche di aver riesumato…Io.., non avrei dovuto..”

 

Magnus scosse lievemente la testa. “Non ti preoccupare, mio caro. E’ stato tanto tempo fa”. Cercò di rassicurarlo, sforzandosi di ignorare il dolore che sentiva nel petto.

 

Alek chinò il capo. “Be’, la tua prima impressione di me dev’essere stata su quanto io sia indiscreto e maleducato. Veramente non mi aspettavo che le cose andassero così”.

Magnus sorrise, chinando la testa e guardando Alek di sottecchi. “Ehi, tranquillo!-alzò una mano e gliela mise sulla spalla – Non è stato così male, no? Ma credo proprio che la prossima volta che dai una festa farai bene a consultarmi. I drink sono davvero pessimi!”

 

Alek rise, alzando la mano per strofinarsi la nuca. “Mi spiace”.

Magnus si rialzò. “Comincio ad essere un po’ brillo – disse – così mi devo scusare. Devo andare a casa prima che Church decida che non sono più un compagno accettabile”. Agitò la mano elegantemente e si guardò attorno con un sorriso. “E’ stato un piacere fare la tua conoscenza, Alek Vargas”

“Il piacere è tutto mio, Magnus Bane”.


	2. Capitolo 2

Capitolo 2

 

_“Tu non vai da nessuna parte, shadowhunter” la voce era bassa, con una punta di ironia, mentre un paio di braccia abbronzate si avvolgevano attorno al torace di Alec, stringendolo contro un petto solido come una roccia. Alec gemette di gioia._

_“Devo andare all’Istituto” mormorò, ma si rifugiò nuovamente nel calore di quell’uomo, mentre copriva con le proprie quelle mani intrecciate sul suo stomaco._

_“E io voglio che tu sia ben coccolato prima di farti uscire”. La voce suonava familiare, mentre quelle braccia stringevano Alec ancora di più, e qualcuno gli baciava la nuca._

_“Ti amo”._

_“E io ti amo di più – rispose Alec – ora per favore lasciami andare, in modo che possa occuparmi delle faccende più urgenti” esclamò con tono di supplica, facendo ridere l’altro uomo, che gli depose un ulteriore bacio sulla nuca._

_“Io vorrei lasciarti andare – sospirò lui – ma non posso, il mio corpo è praticamente incollato al tuo”._

_Alec rise, girandosi nelle braccia dell’uomo e seppellendo il viso nel suo petto. “Ok – mormorò – questo in effetti è molto più importante” sospirò, baciando quel petto._

_L’uomo lo strinse ancora. “Alec – disse dolcemente, e quando Alec fece un verso interrogativo fece scorrere la propria mano lungo la sua schiena – mio adorato, non vedo l’ora che ci sposiamo”._

_Alec sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi. “Anch’io – sussurrò – e voglio passare la luna di miele sulla spiaggia dove mi hai portato per il nostro quinto anniversario”._

_“Te la ricordi?”_

_“Come potrei mai dimenticarla?”_

Alek si svegliò di colpo, gli occhi spalancati.

La lampada accanto al letto emanava una luce calda che faceva brillare il sudore sul suo petto, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte e gli occhi annebbiati per la stanchezza.

“Lilith..” sussurrò, stringendo le palpebre per un attimo prima di coricarsi di nuovo a fissare il soffitto.

Non riusciva a ricordare quando erano cominciati questi sogni. Tanto realistici da sembrare veri. Ma sapeva che erano molto di più di un semplice frutto della sua immaginazione. Ogni volta che si svegliava dopo un sogno così, poteva rivivere la sensazione della pelle setosa di quell’uomo sotto le sue dita come se fosse stato accanto a lui nel sonno, sentiva il suo calore, troppo confortante per essere solo un’evocazione della sua mente confusa.

Deglutendo a forza, si girò sul fianco e fece un profondo respiro, schioccando le dita per spegnare la luce prima di sprofondare rapidamente nel sonno. Possibilmente verso un abisso oscuro e privo di sogni.

 

…

 

 

“Ma tu pensi che ci sia papà dentro quell’uomo?” chiese Max, passandosi le dita fra i capelli blu scuro mentre camminava nervosamente avanti e indietro.

Magnus contrasse il viso. “Sì – rispose – La reincarnazione non è una cosa al di là delle possibilità degli stregoni. Rara, sì. Ma non impossibile, né incomprensibile. E Alek…”. Lasciò un attimo la frase in sospeso, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra mentre chinava lentamente il capo. “Alek somiglia troppo a tuo padre, Mirtillo”.

Max sentì le labbra contrarsi lievemente. “Lo so – rispose – lo so. Lui è…era così piacevole parlare con lui, proprio come con papà. Quel modo di conversare pacifico e totalmente trasparente con tutti, come se lo facesse da anni. Decisamente una cosa tipica di papà.” Max sorrise amorevolmente al ricordo. “C’è modo di sapere se lui è…be’, una reincarnazione?”

 

Magnus ristette pensoso per alcuni secondi, gli occhi serrati, poi alzò una spalla. “Per quanto ne so, no”.

“E allora come sei arrivato alla conclusione che il Sommo Stregone di Roma sia effettivamente papà rinato?” Max si appoggiò alla spalliera del divano, sorseggiando il proprio drink. “Qual è il suo marchio di stregone? Potrebbe aver qualcosa a che fare con la sua vita passata?”

Magnus ridacchiò. “Sai, Mirtillo, è piuttosto scortese chiedere ad uno stregone con aria inquisitiva quale sia il suo marchio. Non tutti sono così fortunati da avere splendidi occhi di gatto” disse, battendo le ciglia e suscitando in Max un roteare di occhi e un sorriso affettuoso.

“Non vedo il problema – disse – gli anni sono passati, è quasi ora che gli stregoni accolgano la loro natura”

Questa volta toccò a Magnus roteare gli occhi, cominciando a perdere la pazienza. “Ragazzi di oggi…”

 

Max scosse appena la testa. “Vado ad occuparmi delle mie cose allora, ti chiamo per aggiornamenti” e detto ciò aprì un portale e scomparve. Magnus sorrise rivolto verso il portale ormai chiuso.

 

_“Papi! Papà! Sto aprendo un portale!”_

_Alec corse in salotto, dove Magnus stava leggendo un libro, Max ad un metro da lui, il più minuscolo dei portali aperto di fronte al piccolo stregone._

_Sentì una risatina uscirgli dalla gola e si lanciò verso il suo bimbo, sollevandolo affannosamente fra le braccia e baciandolo sulla guancia._

_“Papà! – strillò Max – Sono troppo grande per farmi baciare la faccia così e farmi prendere in braccio”. Si strofinò il punto bagnato sulla guanciotta blu, agitandosi disperatamente._

_Alec rise di nuovo. “Non sarai mai troppo grande, Maxi – rispose – e poi hai sei anni”._

_Max mise il broncio, ma si rassegnò alla pioggia di baci del padre._

_Liberato Max dalla sua presa, Alec sedette sul divano e posò il capo sulla spalla di Magnus, guardando il libro che aveva in mano. Poi alzò lo sguardo, cercando sul suo viso qualcosa che neppure lui sapeva._

_Lo sguardo di Magnus scivolò verso di lui, addolcendosi quando si accorse del modo in cui Alec lo guardava. “Ti amo” sussurrò Alec, e Magnus chiuse il libro, alzando la mano per accarezzargli il viso._

_“Anch’io ti amo” e si chinò, deponendo il più morbido dei baci sulle labbra del marito._

Asciugandosi gli occhi, Magnus drizzò la schiena per riguadagnare compostezza, cercando attorno a sé qualcosa con cui distrarsi.

 

…

 

Alek si guardò nello specchio, facendo scorrere le dita sul marchio impresso sul suo petto, la mascella serrata.

 

_“Allinea l’occhio al bersaglio – la mano di Alec scorreva lungo i muscoli abbronzati dell’uomo – saldamente”._

_“Alexander, tu mi distrai” rise l’uomo in risposta, ma alzò l’arco in aria. “Così?”_

_“Esattamente – Alec sfiorò i capelli neri perfettamente acconciati – Ora rilascia”._

_L’uomo lasciò andare la corda, permettendo alla freccia di volare dritta in aria, centrando giusto il bersaglio”._

_“Perfetto!”_

_“Mm, non perfetto come te, Alexander Gideon Lightwood” disse l’uomo voltandosi._

Alek sentì una stretta al petto, anticipando la rivelazione dell’identità di quell’uomo. Per vederlo. Per sapere chi era. Per incontrarlo e chiedergli la spiegazione di quei sogni. Di quelle visioni.

 

Ma il ricordo si oscurò.

 

Alek emise un urlo di frustrazione, mentre i suoi lunghi artigli neri sprofondavano nel marchio prima che riuscisse a tirare indietro la mano, gli occhi serrati.

Fece cadere ai fianchi le mani strette a pugno, gli artigli conficcati nei palmi, mentre il suo respiro accelerava.

Quando riuscì a riprendere il controllo, aprì lentamente le mani e spalancò gli occhi, mentre gli artigli lentamente si ritiravano. Emise un sospiro tremante, pronunciando un nome. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood”

…

 

“Elyaas!”

La lingua del demone scivolò fuori con un sibilo, mentre i suoi occhi si fissavano a quelli di Magnus. “Che spiacevole evenienza rivederti, quanto tempo è passato? Un’ora? Due? Tre?”

Magnus rise piano e si accomodò in poltrona. “E’ un po’ più di un secolo, Elyaas” disse, e i lineamenti appena accennati del demone si contorsero in quello che sembrava un lieve cenno di sorpresa.

“Mi sono sembrate ore! – esclamò – Ti sono mancato?”

Magnus ghignò. “Forse – disse facendo spallucce – era abbastanza divertente parlare con te”.

Il demone ondeggiò lievemente, dando un’occhiata in giro nel loft. “Non vedo il tuo shadowh… ah, dev’essere morto, vero? Questi mortali, ma perché voi Nascosti vi fate del male con loro…”

Magnus ammiccò con aria assente, sorseggiando il suo drink. “La tua lingua è affilata come sempre, vedo” scherzò, felice di vedere che la sua botta era andata a segno, quando la lingua del demone, affilata come un rasoio, si mosse nervosamente.

“Cosa vuoi da me, stregone?”

Magnus agitò una mano con fare indifferente. “Niente. Mi annoiavo. E francamente, tu sei il demone più divertente del tuo regno”.

Se Elyaas avesse avuto dei lineamenti distinguibili, in quel momento avrebbe aggrottato la fronte. “Annoiato? Divertente? Ti sembro un pagliaccio, Bane?”

Magnus inarcò le sopracciglia, divertito. “Vuoi proprio che ti risponda?” ironizzò.

Elyaas lo fissò freddamente.

 

“Ah, ma come sono maleducato! – Magnus schioccò le dita, facendo fluttuare un drink presso il demone – Qualcosa da bere? Non mi importa se lasci qualche traccia di bava di tentacolo sui miei bicchieri, sai?”

“I miei secoli di età mi hanno insegnato a non farmi fregare da quelli come te” scattò Elyaas, mentre quella bava gocciolava sul pavimento così come il veleno sgocciolava dalle sue parole.

Magnus fece spallucce. “Come vuoi - schioccò le dita di nuovo e il drink scomparve, riapparendo in mano sua – vorrà dire che ce ne sarà di più per me. Mi è sempre stato detto che faccio i cocktail migliori di tutti, ma la tua sfiducia ti è costata l’assaggiare qualcosa dal gusto divino, mio caro. Un peccato, se posso dire”. Usò la punta del dito per mescolare la bevanda, gli occhi sempre fissi sul demone.

 

Elyaas tacque, sempre scrutando Magnus.

“E allora, qual è il motivo per cui mi hai evocato?” disse infine rinunciando alla gara di sguardi, e Magnus si rizzò a sedere.

“Informazioni” disse, ed Elyaas smise di ondeggiare per fissarlo nuovamente.

“Informazioni? Da me? Cosa potrei sapere io, che tu già non sappia? Per dirla chiara, tuo padre è un Principe dell’inferno. Non avresti potuto chiedere a lui, invece di interrompere le mie faccende?”

Magnus lasciò ricadere la testa all’indietro ridendo di cuore. “Oh, Elyaas – disse infine, alzando la testa per guardare il demone – riesci sempre a farmi ridere, è una cosa che rinvigorisce”.

 

Elyaas tenne lo sguardo fisso su Magnus, senza cambiare espressione.

 

“Bene – si rassegnò Magnus con un sospiro drammatico, alzandosi – come sai, mio padre non è esattamente un tipo cordiale, così invitarlo a prendere una tazza di tè per parlare di reincarnazione dopo quasi duecento anni di zero contatti farebbe di me un figlio alquanto impudente, non trovi?”

Elyaas sembrò ragionare sulla cosa per alcuni momenti, poi emanò quello che sembrava un sospiro – ma che suonava più come un crepitìo. “Cosa vorresti sapere?”

 

Magnus aprì la bocca per cominciare l’interrogatorio, ma in quel momento qualcuno bussò, e Magnus, nervoso, ansioso ed eccitato, cominciò a sentire accelerare i battiti del cuore.

Persino il modo di bussare ricordava Alec.

Rapido, paziente e…armonioso.

 

“Probabilmente dovremo rimandare questo incontro” disse Magnus, e prima che Elyaas potesse replicare si avviò alla porta.

“Almeno mòllami! Non mi va di guardare te e il tuo filarino che fate gli scemi in giro come due adolescenti mondani!”

Magnus ridacchiò e aprì la porta.

 

Alek era lì in piedi, i capelli lisciati all’indietro col gel, l’abito nero di sartoria che gli stava a pennello, e gli occhi fissi in quelli di Magnus.

Lui sorrise. “Non dirmi che stai per dare un’altra festa!”

 

Le labbra di Alek si dischiusero, solo per un attimo. “Appariscenti non era la parola che avevo in mente per i tuoi anelli – sbottò – più forse eleganti, chic, alla moda….hm..”. Parlava nervosamente e Magnus si ritrovò a nascondere un sorriso.

“E sei venuto da Roma fin qui per dirmi che hai fatto confusione col vocabolario e per quello hai accusato i miei anelli di essere pretenziosi?”. Entrambi inarcarono le sopracciglia e Alek chiuse la bocca.

 

“In effetti io… ehm, io ero venuto per chiederti un’opinione su questo vino – disse porgendo una bottiglia – Speravo che avremmo potuto…”

Magnus appoggiò la testa a lato della porta, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui.

Alek si morse il labbro. “Voglio dire, pensavo che…magari ti avrebbe fatto piacere un po’ di compagnia, non che tu sia solo, sei il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn! Ma… - Alek fece una pausa poi prese un respiro profondo – Io volevo conoscerti meglio, Magnus”.

 

Magnus era abituato al fatto che le persone si presentassero alla sua porta, talvolta nervose come Alek, ma mai così dirette come lui riguardo ai loro desideri. Una quantità di giovani uomini e donne gli avevano fatto proposte, nel tentativo di conquistare il suo cuore con quegli incontri, ma senza rivelare le loro intenzioni. Aveva incontrato giovani donne schive e riservate che gli avevano confessato la loro ammirazione verso di lui, e giovani uomini in vena di corteggiamento che avevano gli avevano fatto ogni genere di complimento superficiale. Ma Alek.

 

Alek era qualcos’altro.

 

Sì, poteva essere un po’ affettato se voleva, cosa non troppo frequente, ma era anche cortese, molto educato e davvero premuroso. Poteva farti andare fuori di testa e poi abbracciarti e scusarsi. Poteva ammiccare e poi dire che aveva qualcosa nell’occhio, se per caso coglieva un segnale di disagio.

Max era sempre molto rapido nei giudizi, ma Magnus aveva dovuto riconoscere che effettivamente parlare con Alek ti faceva sentire bene. E così, osservando tutte queste somiglianze fra Alek e Alec, Magnus si sentiva a proprio agio con lui. Sempre col pensiero rivolto ad Alec, ma a suo agio.

 

Sorridendo, Magnus si riscosse. “Sei davvero un uomo cortese, Alek Vargas” mormorò, osservando il giovane stregone arrossire.

 

“Che schifoooo! Laa lalala, la la la”

 

Guardando alle spalle di Magnus, Alek aggrottò la fronte.

 

“Stregoni sdolcinatiii la la la li voglio tutti morti la la laaaa”

 

Magnus sospirò. “Scusa, ho evocato un demone e quello sembra che abbia messo su casa qui”. Si guardò alle spalle per lanciare un’occhiata gelida a Elyaas, che cominciò a fischiettare e a osservare i quadri appesi alle pareti con aria innocente.

Alek rise. “Fammi indovinare. Elyaas?”

“Come fai a saperlo?” chiese Magnus con una smorfia.

“Non giudicarmi male, ma ogni tanto lo evoco solo per raccontargli storielle sceme” sussurrò Alek con discrezione.

 

Magnus rise forte, facendo sorridere anche Alek. “Allora… Posso entrare o pensi di tenermi qui sulla soglia?”

Magnus si raddrizzò e aprì di più la porta. “Prego, mio caro”.

Sentendo quell’appellativo tenero, il cuore di Alek saltò un battito; entrò, serrando un momento gli occhi alla sensazione di familiarità del loft.

 

“Ma sono già stato qui?” esclamò. Poi si schiarì la gola imbarazzato e si mise il pugno sulla bocca. “Scusa”.

Magnus mormorò “Forse nei tuoi sogni”.

“Forse” replicò piano Alek, mentre esaminava l’ambiente con sguardo pieno di interesse.

 

“Fammi uscire di quiiii la la la la, per favoreeee la la la”

 

Alek ridacchiò. “Ehi, Elyaas!”

 

Elyaas smise la sua scenetta per guardarlo. “Alek! Quant’è che non ci vediamo? Due secoli? Tre?”. Agitò un tentacolo verdastro in direzione di Alek, con quello che a lui parve un sorriso.

 

Un’altra risatina. “Oh no, non sono mica così vecchio – agitò la mano noncurante – è qualche giorno, ti ricordi l’ultima barzelletta che ti ho raccontato?”

 

“Sì, sì..” disse Elyaas, roteando gli occhi, uno dei quali scese lievemente più in basso lungo il suo viso appiccicoso.

Magnus osservava quei due.

Alek lo guardò e lui inclinò la testa a lato con aria interrogativa.

 

Spostando il peso sull’altra gamba, Alek si schiarì la gola. “Speravo che avremmo passato un po’ di tempo assieme, senza un demone come terza ruota del carro. Senza offesa, Elyaas” disse senza guardare il demone, il quale di nuovo mosse un tentacolo, questa volta in segno di saluto.

“Figuriamoci, Vargas – rispose, la parola ispessita dal muco rivoltante che lo rivestiva – non mi va di rimanere a guardarti corteggiare il ributtante moccioso del Principe dell’Inferno”.

Alek batté le palpebre, preso un attimo in contropiede, poi roteò gli occhi. “Ehi, vacci piano! – gli si avvicinò, poi guardò Magnus – Posso?”

Magnus annuì in segno di approvazione. “Ma prego!”

 

Fu un’esperienza quasi mistica vedere Alek generare la magia per far tornare Elyaas al regno a cui apparteneva per continuare la sue “faccende”.

Quando Alek ebbe bandito il demone, si voltò con un sorriso e si guardò in giro. “Mi piace casa tua – disse – è stravagante”.

Magnus gli porse un bicchiere, colmo del vino raffinato che Alek aveva portato.

 

“Grazie – rispose – Sono un uomo pretenzioso”.

“Non me la risparmierai mai vero?”.

Magnus non riusciva a non impazzire per l’accento italiano di Alek, era uno dei suoni più belli che avesse sentito da molto tempo.

“Mai”.

 

Alek sorrise alla parola, osservando con un sospiro la grande porta-finestra. “Mai – ripeté – Magnus, tu sei vivo da seicento anni”.

Magnus annuì. “Esatto” replicò.

“Come ci si sente?”. Voltandosi verso di lui, Alek tese il bicchiere per un brindisi, poi se lo portò alle labbra.

 

Magnus espirò lentamente. “E’ stranamente rilassante – disse lento – Incontri così tante avversità che infine smetti di esserne tormentato, al punto che sai esattamente come gestirle. La morte, la guerra, la perdita, il dolore, tutto. Alla fine si sopporta tutto”. Guardò Alek, nei cui occhi poteva leggere molto, ma non il pregiudizio. “E puoi anche assaggiare un sacco di bevande diverse” aggiunse in fretta.

Alek mise giù il bicchiere. “La tua magia – cominciò – è blu, vero?”

Magnus aggrottò la fronte alla domanda, e fece un piccolo cenno. “Direi di sì”.

“Il blu…è spesso associato alla calma e alla rilassatezza, persino alla pace, ma anche alla nostalgia e al dolore. E benché tu appaia come una persona serena, non posso fare a meno di pensare… - fece una pausa – hai qualcuno che ti sia di sostegno?”. Alek osò avvicinarsi di un passo, quasi bisognoso di essergli più vicino.

C’era qualcosa in Magnus che suscitava in lui un senso di serena tranquillità, e sin da quando lo aveva incontrato la settimana precedente, provava un desiderio intenso e costante di stargli accanto. Quasi attratto magneticamente.

Quando Magnus rimase in silenzio, Alek capì.

“Lui com’era?” si trovò a chiedergli prima di valutare l’opportunità della domanda e l’effetto che poteva avere su Magnus.

Magnus sapeva esattamente di chi Alek stesse parlando.

 

“Era un guerriero – disse – uno shadowhunter ligio al dovere, un uomo forte e onorevole, e un padre affettuoso”.

Alek batté le palpebre. “Lo ami ancora?”

“Certo – sospirò Magnus – Lo amerò sempre. Lui era la mia casa”.

 

Quella risposta sembrò suscitare in Alek un desiderio, quello di essere amato e venerato allo stesso modo in cui Magnus amava e venerava suo marito. Ma allo stesso tempo, e per qualche strano e sconosciuto motivo, avrebbe anche voluto riportarlo indietro, per vedere Magnus di nuovo felice.

 

Non disse nulla, però, solo guardò Magnus che osservava il proprio bicchiere con aria sognante.

“Non c’era un modo per farlo diventare immortale?” si ritrovò a chiedere Alek, e Magnus lo guardò con un sorriso.

“Alek – disse piano – tu non strappi l’uomo che ami alla sua famiglia perché lui possa passare il resto dei suoi giorni con te. Entrambi sappiamo cosa vuol dire vedere le persone attorno a te invecchiare e morire mentre tu rimani...tu”.

 

Alek deglutì.

 

“L’immortalità è insieme un dono e una maledizione – Magnus aprì la bocca per qualche secondo, gli occhi fissi sull’espressione di Alek – e se fossi morto io per qualche motivo? Lui sarebbe rimasto solo. L’eternità è un lasso di tempo assai lungo, non credi?”. Prese un respiro profondo, avvicinandosi fino a quando praticamente ogni spazio fra loro venne annullato. “Ma neppure io posso prevedere il futuro”.

Alek ondeggiò lievemente e serrò gli occhi, come se ricordasse qualcosa.

 

_“Lo so che non ne vuoi sentire parlare, quindi lo dirò una sola volta. Qualunque sentimento abbia nutrito per Camille, è storia antica._

_Quasi letteralmente.”_

_Alec si appoggiò alla parete, osservando il tappeto con uno sguardo pensoso._

_“Sì, ma quello che diceva sull’essere immortale, ha ragione – fece una pausa e guardò in su – Tu vedi quelli che ami invecchiare e morire” ragionò, il cuore che gli martellava in petto al solo pensiero dell’immortalità._

_“Alexander, posso anche essere-“_

 

“Alek!”

 

Alek si afferrò al divano prima di cadere, gli occhi improvvisamente aperti.

Precipitandosi accanto a lui, Magnus lo prese per un braccio, sostenendolo con forza. “Caro, il drink di prima dev’essere stato troppo forte per te – disse dolcemente, accompagnandolo alla poltrona – stai bene?”

Alek lo guardò confuso, finché Magnus non si accovacciò davanti a lui. “Sto bene – disse piano, il viso contratto mentre le unghie gli affondavano nei palmi, e odiando la sua incapacità di controllare quei dannati artigli ogni volta che aveva queste visioni. Quelle intense esperienze emotive riguardo al senso delle quali era sempre tentato di chiedere al Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn.

 

Perché, nel profondo, lui sapeva che non erano visioni. Erano ricordi.

 

Magnus gli accarezzò la guancia, distraendolo da quei pensieri spaventosi. “Hai bisogno di qualcosa, caro?”

Alek scosse lievemente il capo. “No, sto bene, ho solo perso l’equilibrio”.

L’espressione di Magnus si addolcì, e fece scorrere lentamente le dita fra i capelli di Alek, con un piccolo sorriso. “Se ti fa piacere che ti apra un portale verso casa, ne sono più che in grado”.

Alek scosse di nuovo la testa.

“Preferiresti dormire qui? – chiese Magnus – il mio loft pretenzioso è-“

“Smettila!” tagliò corto Alek, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

“Va bene – annuì il vecchio stregone – mi sa che dietro il tuo comportamento cortese di prima, tu sei in realtà un uomo assai sboccato”.

 

Alek sorrise. “Scusa. Non volevo dirti di tacere. Come si dice, per favore non parlare e smettila di ricordarmi il mio terribile vocabolario inglese col quale cercavo di far colpo su di te?”.

Magnus si irrigidì. “Far colpo su di me?”

Le guance di Alek si fecero di nuovo rosse, e Magnus fece scorrere lentamente le dita su quel rossore, mentre il cuore gli balzava in petto. “Oh, tesoro…” sussurrò.

 

Alek chiuse gli occhi a quel tocco. “Per quanto possa sembrare un cliché, io… mi sembra di conoscerti da tantissimo”. Tutto l’umorismo di prima era sparito dal suo tono e dall’atmosfera della serata, lasciandoli entrambi chiusi nel loro piccolo mondo. “Mi…sono confuso. Sono terrorizzato”.

 

Magnus, la mascella contratta, fissò i suoi occhi nocciola.

“Mi spiace – cercò di dire Alek – mi spiace, sono passato dal parlarti del tuo defunto marito e dell’immortalità a … parlare di noi e ora sembra che il mio solo interesse sia corteggiarti”.

Magnus alzò un dito, posandoglielo sulle labbra, poi lo abbassò quando Alek smise di parlare.

E lui ancora chiuse gli occhi a quella sensazione di familiarità, odiando tutta la faccenda.

 

Stava cominciando a perdere la testa.

 

“La tua magia è rossa – disse Magnus – sai dirmi perché?”

 

Alek ristette per qualche momento, le labbra appena aperte. “Tu conosci il simbolismo del colore rosso, vero?” chiese infine, arrischiando un’occhiata verso Magnus.

 

Magnus batté le palpebre. “Per quanto ne so, il rosso è spesso messo in relazione con l’amore appassionato, la rabbia, il pericolo, la nostalgia, la forza, il comando, e molto altro a seconda delle culture. Tu con cosa associ te stesso?”. Inclinò il capo di lato mentre Alek gli offriva un sorriso tirato.

“Il rosso è per lo più in relazione con ciò che è estremo. Che sia l’amore, la violenza, o il senso del comando – disse Alek lentamente, e mentre parlava sentiva calmarsi l’agitazione di prima - La nostra gente, e gli shadowhunter, i vampiri, le fate, i mannari, insomma, tutti, mi sono tutti profondamente cari, e una volta che comincio a prendermi cura di qualcuno io tendo a cedere troppo di me stesso”.

“Questo.. – Magnus non poté fare a meno di sorridere – questo fa di te il Sommo Stregone, Alek. Tieni alla tua gente, come è giusto. Non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi”.

 

Lo sguardo di Alek andava dagli occhi alle labbra di Magnus, pieno di ammirazione.

“Magnus – sussurrò, interrompendolo senza rendersi conto che non stava ascoltando una parola di quanto stava dicendo – pensi che sia possibile che…” si interruppe, serrando gli occhi per un attimo, _che ci siamo incontrati in un’altra vita?_

 

Magnus sentì il cuore slanciarsi contro le costole per la speranza, mentre avrebbe voluto strappare il resto delle parole dalla bocca di Alek, che appariva molto confuso.

“Che cosa?” insistette Magnus, pieno di paura e incapace di trattenere la sua eccitazione.

Alek si schiarì la gola. “Che tu mi apra un portale verso casa” disse invece, e anche se avesse voluto non avrebbe potuto non accorgersi dell’espressione delusa sul viso di Magnus,.

 

Magnus celò la tristezza con un sorriso, alzandosi. “Non sono il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn per niente – si pavoneggiò sornione – andiamo, si sta facendo tardi.”


	3. Capitolo 3

“Elyaas!”

 

Elyaas guardò Magnus attraverso gli occhi semichiusi. “Che cosa vuoi stavolta, stregone?” sbottò piuttosto duramente, al che Magnus inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Scusami, Eli – posso chiamarti così?”. Ma prima che Elyaas potesse cominciare a protestare, Magnus proseguì. “Sì, ti chiamerò così. A meno che tu non decida di migliorare i tuoi modi”.

 

Elyaas grugnì, chiaramente capitolando. “Bene, che cosa desidera, signor Bane?” disse grondando sarcasmo. Magnus rise fra sé, appoggiandosi al tavolo con un drink in mano. “Speravo che potessimo affrontare l’argomento con calma, ma visto che sei così ansioso di arrivare al punto, dovremo saltare i convenevoli e passare a chiederti le informazioni – Magnus esalò un sospiro esagerato, afflosciandosi sul divano – Tu sai abbastanza della reincarnazione”.

“Tutti i demoni la conoscono – rispose lui – non è frequente, ma del tutto possibile”.

Magnus sorrise, guardando la sua tequila. “Tu conosci anche Alek Vargas”.

 

Elyaas smise per un attimo di ondeggiare, valutando l’improvviso cambiamento di tono e di atteggiamento di Magnus con un’espressione – ammesso che i suoi lineamenti fossero distinguibili – piuttosto confusa.

Poi capì. E dalla sua bocca triangolare proruppe una risata divertita e vagamente canzonatoria. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood – disse – Alec. Alek. Lo sapevo che mi ricordava qualcuno. E sapevo che non avresti lasciato avvicinare così velocemente uno qualunque. Voi stregoni avete quelle barriere così rigide attorno ai vostri cuori senza età. Alek semplicemente…ha abbattuto le tue”.

 

Magnus tacque, la mascella serrata mentre distrattamente mescolava il suo drink col mignolo.

“E tu pensi che il signor Vargas sia la reincarnazione del tuo ultimo compagno? Bah, tutto ciò che vedo io è uno stregone solitario perduto nel suo piccolo mondo di illusioni. I mondani possono essere noiosi, stregone, però… - il demone scrollò le spalle, o almeno quelle che lo sembravano – ho sentito dire che gli psicologi sono di grande aiuto”.

 

Magnus fissò Elyaas, a denti stretti e con un’espressione di pietra sul viso.

Elyaas fece una risatina. “Ok, va bene, cosa vuoi sapere?”

“Come posso esserne sicuro? – chiese Magnus – Che i due condividano la stessa anima?”

 

“Aspetta” replicò semplicemente Elyaas, il cui tono definitivo faceva sentire Magnus come se qualcosa gli bruciasse dentro.

“Aspetto cosa? – Magnus alzò un sopracciglio – Che il sole sorga a ovest?” disse con tono mordace.

“No – sospirò Elyaas – aspetta fino a quando non sarà lui a recuperare i suoi ricordi”.

 

…

 

_“No – la mano di Alec si posò su quella dell’altro uomo – basta magia, il caffè lo faccio io”._

_L’uomo rise e sedette sul bancone della cucina, afferrando Alec per il braccio e attirandolo a sé, fra le sue gambe, per baciarlo sulla bocca. Alec gemette profondamente di gola, alzando le mani per infilare le dita nei capelli neri dell’uomo._

_“Smettila di distrarmi – mormorò, posandogli le mani sulle cosce – se vai avanti così non avrai il tuo caffè”._

_“Oh, posso immaginare altri modi per soddisfarmi”_

_“Non posso crederci! Che sfacciato!” rise Alec, reclinando il viso nell’incavo del collo di quell’uomo._

_Questi intrecciò le dita nei capelli di Alec, emettendo il più dolce dei sospiri._

_“Voglio stare così per sempre” sussurrò lui infine._

 

Alek detestava il poter percepire tutte le emozioni di Alec in quel ricordo. Avere visioni così chiare e dettagliate da essere irreali era un conto, vedere il ricordo danzare davanti ai tuoi occhi mentre eri sobrio e del tutto sveglio era assolutamente un altro discorso.

Strizzando gli occhi Alek scosse la testa per scacciare quel ricordo. Il suo unico desiderio era vedere il viso di quell’uomo, e ogni volta che durante una visione i suoi lineamenti rimanevano comunque oscurati gli sembrava di perdere un altro po’ della sua sanità mentale. Si sentiva perduto, debole e bisognoso di sostegno. Era una delle sensazioni peggiori che avesse mai sperimentato.

Batté le palpebre per scuotersi da quei pensieri, e si alzò lentamente in piedi, avviandosi alla porta per fare entrare un cliente.

 

….

“Buonasera signor Vargas”

Alek oltrepassò la soglia, chinando il capo con un sorriso. “Buonasera, Sono davvero lieto che abbiate trovato un po’ di tempo per questo incontro”.

“Ah, non si preoccupi. Ogni amico di Magnus Bane è amico nostro – rise lo shadowhunter – Ciò che mi lascia lievemente perplesso su questo incontro è in effetti-“ e non appena alzò lo sguardo e lo posò su Alek sussultò.

Alek si schiarì la gola. “Mi spiace di averla spaventata – si scusò con gentilezza – non era mia intenzione”.

 

L’uomo si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò ad Alek con aria interessata e passo cauto. “Oh, per l’Angelo… - sussurrò – oh, per l’Angelo benedetto”.

Alek rise, battendo le palpebre un paio di volte di seguito. “Grazie?”

 

L’uomo si ricompose, intrecciando le mani dietro la schiena rigida. “Mi scusi. Cosa posso fare per lei, signor Vargas?” chiese cortesemente, e Alek si leccò le labbra, preparandosi ad un rifiuto.

“Chi è stato l’ultimo a innalzare le protezioni attorno all’Istituto?” chiese, cercando di darsi un tono sicuro di sé, ma fallendo miseramente.

 

Per dirla tutta, era terrorizzato.

 

“Si è offerto di farlo Magnus Bane, ma dopo tutti i servigi che ci ha reso gratuitamente temevamo che pensasse che stavamo approfittando della sua gentilezza” rispose lo shadowhunter. Che si chiamava _Nicolàs Lightwood_.

 

Alek sentì il cuore balzare in petto, a sentir nominare Magnus Bane.

 

“Cioè le protezioni sono un po’deboli”.

Alek si sentì un po’ più sicuro di sé mentre avanzava nella stanza e sedeva nella poltrona di pelle, accavallando elegantemente le gambe. “Vi farebbe piacere se le rinforzassi?”. La domanda fu posta in maniera tale che fosse ovvio che lui non lo avrebbe fatto gratis.

 

Alek era…davvero di buon cuore, ma talvolta, per ottenere ciò che voleva, sapeva ricorrere a rimedi estremi.

 

“E che cosa potrebbe interessarvi come pagamento? Esploratori? Armi?”. Nicolàs si appoggiò alla scrivania, aggrottando la fronte.

“…Informazioni – rispose semplicemente Alek – riguardo un certo shadowhunter nato nel XX secolo”.

Nicolàs fece un’aria stupita. “Solo informazioni? Questo shadowhunter dev’essere stato un personaggio importante”. Sorrise con gentilezza.

Alek si unì al sorriso per un attimo, prima di prendere un profondo respiro. “Si tratta di uno dei suoi antenati, Alexander Gideon Lightwood”.

 

A quelle parole lo shadowhunter fece una pausa, posando lo sguardo su Alek. “Il mio bis-bisnonno Alec Lightwood?”. Si aprì in un ampio sorriso, trasformando il suo atteggiamento composto in un’espressione di gioia.

A quanto pareva, Alec Lightwood era stato…un tipo eccezionale.

 

“Fu uno dei più straordinari cacciatori del mondo nascosto – affermò orgogliosamente Nicolàs – non solo fu l’artefice della pace fra i nostri due mondi e costruì l’alleanza fra noi e i Nascosti, ma sconvolse anche le tradizioni del Clave, sposando un uomo, un uomo dei vostri, e con l’aiuto dei Nascosti combatté Valentine Morgenstern e suo figlio Jonathan Cristopher Morgenstern..”. Si interruppe. “Mi scusi, è solo uno dei tanti uomini che ci hanno resi fieri”.

 

Il respiro di Alek si interruppe. “Non si scusi. Va…più che bene… - e proseguì – allora, per le protezioni?”

 

“Ah, sì!”

 

…

 

Quando Alek ebbe rinforzato le protezioni, sentiva lo stomaco annodato e tante farfalle agitate che sciamavano nervose dentro di lui.

Nicolàs Lightwood e Carla Herondale furono più che contenti di farlo sedere e di porgergli un telecomando. Alek lo guardò per alcuni secondi, sapendo che ogni volta che avesse premuto il pollice sui tasti di quell’oggetto inanimato avrebbe evocato sempre più ricordi, sempre più emozioni. Emozioni che variavano dal bisogno al dolore alle paure più profonde.

 

Premette il primo tasto.

 

“Per l’Angelo, ma siete uguali! – esclamò Carla – Quello è lui con la mia bisnonna Clarissa Fairchild. Mi raccontava mia madre che quando si conobbero si detestavano, ma poi Alec fu posseduto da un demone e uccise la mamma di lei, Jocelyn. E questo li convinse a mettere da parte le loro differenze e tutto poi…finì bene”. Carla sorrideva mentre parlava, inclinando la testa di lato e lasciando scivolare lungo le braccia le onde dei suoi capelli bruni, mentre si appoggiava coi palmi al tavolo.

 

Stringendo la presa sul telecomando, Alek serrò gli occhi.

 

 

_“Stai bene?”_

 

_Alec guardava a terra, troppo spaventato per alzare gli occhi. Terrorizzato di vedere lo sguardo di quell’uomo. Giudicante, deluso, irato._

_“Non posso andare all’Istituto” disse, trattenendosi dal far tremare la propria voce, da lasciar trasparire il dolore nelle sue parole_ _._

_“Oh, Alec” sussurrò l’uomo, mettendo in quelle due parole tutta la sua comprensione._

_Alec alzò lo sguardo. “Ho sentito che hai consegnato Camille – disse, rifiutandosi ancora di guardarlo direttamente negli occhi – com’è stato?”_

_“Onestamente?” chiese l’uomo, facendo una pausa per recuperare un tono neutro._

_Ma dalla sua voce traspariva ancora il dolore quando confessò. “E’ stato orribile. Lei ed io avevamo una storia alle spalle – un’altra pausa – Mi spiace se ti pare strano”._

_“Non è strano – Alec si guardò la mano, le dita ferite e livide – stai dicendo quello che pensi”._

_“Troppo occupato per usare una runa di guarigione?”. L’uomo cambiò improvvisamente argomento, vedendo le mani di Alec, arrossate e doloranti._

_Volgendo lo sguardo altrove, pieno di rimorso e di pentimento, Alec si leccò le labbra. “Sto bene” rispose seccamente, prima di abbassare di nuovo gli occhi al pavimento, incapace di incontrare lo sguardo dell’uomo._

_“No, non è vero. Stai soffrendo. Molto”._

 

 

Alek rilasciò un sospiro lento e doloroso, serrando gli occhi per inspirare e respingere le lacrime dietro le palpebre. Tremando premette un altro tasto.

La foto successiva ritraeva Alec dietro la sua scrivania di Capo dell’Istituto, sulle labbra un piccolo sorriso, una fede d’oro all’anulare.

“Come può vedere, non era un grande appassionato di fotografie – rise Nicolàs – ma qua va già meglio”.

 

Alek cominciò a far scorrere velocemente le foto, cercando chiaramente qualcosa.

“Ci sono foto con il marito?” chiese infine, gettando il telecomando sul tavolo, quasi con rabbia.

“Non ne abbiamo, probabilmente sono rimaste nel suo antico appartamento”.

 

Alek sentiva crescere man mano la frustrazione. Doveva sapere chi diavolo era quell’uomo dei suoi ricordi.

E da quanto aveva detto Nicolàs, era uno del popolo di Alek. Uno stregone. Poteva essere ancora vivo. Alek poteva andare ad interrogarlo. Per scoprire perché aveva quelle visioni così piene di emozione, che lo lasciavano immerso in un pozzo di ansia.. e di amore.

 

“Mi faccia riformulare la domanda – Alek alzò gli occhi nocciola verso la coppia – CHI era suo marito?”

Carla inarcò le sopracciglia, e lanciò una rapida occhiata verso Nicolàs, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso Alek.

“Magnus Bane – disse – Pensavamo che lo sapesse”.

 

A quelle parole, finalmente, Alek lasciò scorrere una lacrima.

 

…

 

“Stai attento quando torni a casa, papà” diise Max al telefono, facendo ridere Magnus.

“Quand’è che non sto attento, Mirtillo? Sono in vita da quasi seicento anni e nessuno mi ha mai torto un capello – replicò lui chiaramente vantandosi – a meno che non lo volessi io, ovviamente”.

 

“Papà! – gridò Max – troppe informazioni. La tua vita sessuale deve rimanere nella tua camera da letto!”

“Magnus rise di cuore mentre saliva le scale verso il loft. “Saluta Tessa e Catarina da parte mia. Vado a farmi un bel bagno caldo e a ripensare ai tempi in cui tu eri più interessato alla mia vita che alla tua” scherzò, e poté quasi sentire un roteare di occhi all’altro capo del telefono.

“Ti voglio bene, papà”

A quella frase Magnus sorrise e si guardò le scarpe. “Anch’io ti voglio bene”.

Chiuse la comunicazione e canticchiando sottovoce si avviò alla porta di casa.

Ma appena giunse al suo interno, il PH 12, trovò Alek ad aspettarlo fuori.

 

Magnus ammiccò, un piccolo sorriso all’angolo della bocca. “Ah, Alek! Per quanto mi piaccia l’idea che tu sia così a tuo agio da presentarti senza invito, preferirei non trovarti a rabbrividire sulla mia soglia di casa” disse gentilmente, usando un tocco di magia per aprire la porta.

 

Alek rimase in silenzio, e quando Magnus si arrischiò a dargli un’occhiata vide che aveva un’espressione…irata, ferita, spaventata…tradita.

“Alek, cosa c’è che non va?”. Nel tono di Magnus si sentiva chiaramente la preoccupazione; si avvicinò ad osservare gli occhi pieni di lacrime di Alek. “Stai bene?”

Alek lo guardò, ma non con la sua solita gentilezza; lo fissò diretto, stringendo gli occhi nocciola iniettati di sangue, la mascella contratta.

 

Magnus inclinò il capo. “Usa le parole, Alek” gli ricordò, rifiutandosi di arrendersi alla debolezza causata in lui da quei bellissimi occhi.

Sentendo queste parole, il contegno di Alek si rifece gentile, come se quella sua ira di prima fosse stata solo una maschera di breve durata.

Aprì la bocca, ma ne uscì solo un piccolo suono rauco.

 

Magnus gli si avvicinò, ora ancor più preoccupato per quel giovane italiano.

 

Alek distolse lo sguardo, gli occhi serrati e senza aprirli fece uno sforzo immane per parlare.

“Quando avevi intenzione di dirmi che sono la copia di tuo marito?”

 

 


	4. Capitolo 4

Magnus sentì la bocca seccarsi e un’ondata di calore percorrergli il corpo, il sangue che rombava potente sotto la pelle. “Cosa?”

 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood – rispose Alek – tuo marito. Quando pensavi di dirmelo?”

 

Magnus serrò la mascella, deglutendo la sensazione di dolore che gli chiudeva la gola.

Distolse lo sguardo. “Non è il posto adatto per parlarne – disse infine – Vieni dentro”.

Alek lo guardò per un attimo, poi lo superò, gli occhi fissi a terra. Magnus lo seguì a poca distanza, col cuore che gli batteva selvaggiamente in petto.

Chiuse piano la porta e poi si girò per oltrepassare Alek, la mente che ribolliva per cercare la cosa giusta da dire.

Quando Alek si fermò accanto alla finestra, voltandogli la schiena, Magnus sentì salire dentro di sé la disperazione, il bisogno di giustificarsi, di rassicurare Alek che non era quello che pensava.

 

“Alek-“

“Pensavo che tu fossi interessato a me – lo fermò lui – a me come persona, e non perché ero identico all’amore della tua vita”.

“Alek, ascoltami..”. Magnus aveva deciso di mantenere le distanze.

E Alek decise di non voltarsi e di non guardarlo. Perché Magnus in un certo senso lo rendeva debole, era come se il vecchio stregone potesse vedere dritto attraverso di lui.

 

“Rilascia il glamour” gracchiò.

Magnus ammiccò una volta, poi un’altra. “Cosa?”

 

“Il glamour”. Alek chiuse gli occhi, stringendo i denti nel tentativo di apparire sicuro di sé, le gambe che tremavano dall’impazienza. “Quando sono entrato qui per la prima volta ho percepito la magia irradiarsi dalle pareti. Abbassa il glamour”.

 

Magnus tacque, percorrendo lentamente la stanza con lo sguardo.

Cominciò ad esaminare le varie possibilità per sfuggire alla situazione. Poteva dire ad Alek di andarsene, che la sua vita personale non era affar suo.

Ma lo era. Alek era una parte della sua vita personale. La reincarnazione della parte migliore della sua vita.

Avrebbe potuto dire ad Alek di sedersi e di bere qualcosa, in modo da poter discutere la faccenda. Ma Alek era disperato, soffriva ed era confuso. Magnus decise di provare comunque, anche se non era un bel modo di agire.

 

“Alek, siediti, possiamo-“

“No!” lo interruppe lui, la voce piena di indignazione. Poi, più gentilmente “No – disse voltandosi a guardarlo – per favore, togli il glamour”.

 

E Magnus agitò la mano, chinando nello stesso momento il capo per nascondere la vergogna. Le sue dita emisero lunghe strie di magia blu, che, danzando in spirali lungo le pareti, rivelarono una serie di fotografie.

 

In principio Magnus non udì nulla, solo le sonore fusa di Church nell’angolo più lontano della stanza. E per un attimo pensò che Alek se ne fosse andato.

Ma poi sentì il suo respiro mozzarsi in gola, e un suono strozzato uscire dalle sue labbra.

 

“Lilith…” sussurrò, muovendosi lentamente per guardare meglio.

Magnus si costrinse a deglutire, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra semiaperte come per cercare ossigeno.

 

Alek era fermo davanti ad una delle foto, un’immagine di famiglia, mentre la sua mano si alzava automaticamente per andare a toccare il vetro che la proteggeva.

Nella foto Alec aveva un enorme sorriso, la camicia gli scendeva morbidamente lungo la spalla rivelando la sua runa mentre lui era chinato all’indietro, appoggiandosi con le mani sul tappeto, le gambe aperte davanti a sé. Magnus era dietro di lui, reggendogli la schiena con le ginocchia, il mento posato sulla sua spalla.

Max dormiva rannicchiato in grembo ad Alec, mentre Rafael sullo sfondo reggeva uno stilo contro il braccio, sul viso un’espressione imbronciata.

Magnus osservò il modo in cui Alek accarezzava la foto con le dita, mentre il cuore gli palpitava in petto, vedendogli la nostalgia nello sguardo.

 

“Maxi…” sussurrò Alek, e quella sola parola convinse Magnus che Alek era Alec. In qualche modo.

 

Alek si voltò lentamente verso Magnus. “Rafe – disse piano – dov’è?”

 

A quelle parole Magnus distolse lo sguardo, intrecciando le dita mentre cercava un modo di dirgli che Rafael non era più con loro.

Alek comprese il silenzio. Quel silenzio straziante che gli fece tremare le labbra, mentre cominciava a percorrere la stanza, osservando ogni foto, come se fosse ad un’esposizione.

 

Si fermò davanti ad una particolare, la fissò per qualche momento, poi si voltò verso Magnus, gli occhi offuscati dalle lacrime.

Magnus ricambiò lo sguardo, sorpreso da quell’improvviso cambiamento.

 

“Quella spiaggia… - disse Alek – è la spiaggia, è…” si interruppe, tornando a guardare la foto.

“Alec ed io abbiamo trascorso lì la nostra luna di miele – spiegò Magnus – Lui aveva insistito perché..”

“Perché mi avevi portato lì – Alek si fermò, schiarendosi la gola – Perché lo avevi portato lì al vostro quinto appuntamento”.

 

Magnus batté le palpebre, sorpreso dalla precisione con cui Alek aveva rievocato la circostanza.

 

“Già” sussurrò. Non aveva idea di quando Alek avesse ricominciato a camminare, ma passò qualche momento prima che il giovane stregone si fermasse di nuovo davanti a lui, scrutando i suoi occhi scuri come se stesse cercandovi delle scintille dorate. “Sono confuso – disse – Magnus, sono confuso, ci sono cose – cose che non dovrei conoscere, intime, personali, e non so cosa mi stia succedendo. Conosco ogni stanza della tua casa – indicò l’ingresso – il bagno – poi indicò dietro di sé – la camera da letto, il bagno privato e due finestre – poi indicò l’altro lato della stanza – l’ufficio che avevi materializzato per Alec, per il suo lavoro – poi indicando una porta chiusa - la camera di Max, lui teneva sempre la porta chiusa perché diceva che non bisogna invadere la privacy di nessuno”.

 

Magnus cercò di parlare ma Alek proseguì. “La camera di Rafael – sussurrò tremando, troppo spaventato per chiudere gli occhi, temendo ne spuntasse una lacrima – tu e Alec una volta vi eravate alzati nel cuore della notte perché lui aveva fatto esplodere qualcosa o dato fuoco a qualcosa”.

 

Magnus sorrise al ricordo, guardandosi nervosamente le mani.

 

“Il tuo lato del letto era il destro, mentre Alec dormiva a sinistra; a te il caffè piace macchiato e invece a lui piaceva nero, ma ogni tanto voleva bere dalla tua tazza, dallo stesso punto dove tu avevi posato le labbra perché amava il sapore del tuo lucidalabbra”. Ad Alek non sfuggì la lacrima che scese lungo il viso di Magnus, lasciando veloce una labile traccia sulla sua guancia; gli venne voglia di asciugarla col pollice ma decise di non farlo. “Non dovrei sapere queste cose, Magnus, e questo mi terrorizza”.

 

Magnus socchiuse le labbra. “Alek…”

 

“Queste – queste visioni mi stanno facendo impazzire, ma per Lilith, non riesco a pensare chiaramente, non ce la faccio – ho bisogno di ricordare”. Alek serrò le palpebre, come se volesse spingere i ricordi in superficie.

 

Magnus alzò la mano e gliela posò sulla guancia; Alek sospirò, e sembrò rilassarsi nella soffice carezza del pollice di Magnus contro il proprio accenno di barba. “E’ passato così tanto tempo..” sussurrò, e Magnus annuì, stringendo gli occhi per trattenere le altre lacrime che avevano tanta voglia di scendere.

 

Alek aprì i suoi, e il modo in cui Magnus lo guardava…. Dei, il modo in cui lo guardava…

 

_“Magnus – la voce di Alec risuonò nelle orecchie di Alek – grazie, davvero, per essere venuto”._

_Magnus guardò Alec , e per la prima volta Alek ebbe la possibilità di vederlo bene. Sembrava…sembrava stranamente più giovane. Alek sapeva che gli stregoni come lui e Magnus non invecchiavano, ma qualcosa in Magnus irradiava giovinezza e vitalità. Era qualcosa di rinfrescante._

_“Sono contento che Max stia bene”. Sorrise, facendo sorridere anche Alec, che rimaneva con le mani dietro la schiena, come se stesse aspettando che Magnus parlasse ancora._

_Ma quando lui si voltò per andarsene, non volendo o non potendo dire altro, sul viso di Alec comparve un’espressione di bisogno e…di paura, e lui si trovò a farfugliare un “Mi dispiace”._

 

_Magnus si bloccò, senza voltarsi, stringendo i denti._

 

_“Avrei dovuto dirti della Spada dell’anima – continuò Alec, e quando vide Magnus voltarsi lentamente verso di lui, proseguì – ho fatto un errore, ma tu ed io…”_

_Magnus gli si avvicinò, riluttante e quasi terrorizzato, reso debole dalla sincerità del ragazzo, dal suo amore, e dall’amore che lui stesso provava._

_“…troviamo sempre il modo per tornare l’uno verso l’altro”._

_La mani di Alec stringevano quelle di Magnus, mentre lo guardava con gli occhi pieni di lacrime._

_Magnus sollevò lo sguardo, addolcendosi alla vista di Alec che, disperato, fissava i suoi occhi e gli dichiarava il suo amore. “Magnus, io ti amo”._

 

_Magnus fece un piccolo sorriso e gli accarezzò il viso con la mano. Alec si sciolse in quel tocco, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la guancia in quel palmo._

_“Anche io ti amo”. Magnus parlò con altrettanto dolore, e benché quelle parole sembrassero dover rassicurare Alec, quattro parole che parevano contenere una promessa, così non fu. Alec aprì gli occhi, sperando che Magnus non stesse per lasciarlo…che non lo lasciasse mai_ _._

_Magnus sorrise, gli occhi scuri offuscati dalle lacrime, e la speranza sembrò fiorire nel petto di Alec._

 

_Ma poi la mano di Magnus ricadde al suo fianco. “Ma come leader…ci sono decisioni difficili che devo prendere per assicurare la sopravvivenza della mia gente”. Guardò Alec che cominciava a scuotere lentamente il capo in segno di diniego, non voleva ascoltare quelle parole, non voleva essere lasciato e messo da parte dall’uomo che voleva, che amava, e di cui aveva disperatamente bisogno. “E la sola cosa che mi trattiene dal prenderle – Magnus fece una pausa, preparandosi a pronunciare le parole finali, e a quanto avrebbero spezzato i loro cuori – sei tu”._

 

_“No, no..” Alec scuoteva lentamente la testa, non sapendo neppure a che cosa stesse dicendo di no._

_“Non posso avere entrambi” disse Magnus._

_“Sì che puoi – gracchiò Alec – possiamo.. – Magnus strinse i denti, sapeva che sarebbe stata dura, e guardò altrove, non riuscendo più a reggere la vista di Alec – Magnus, possiamo sistemare tutto” disse Alec quasi senza fiato, avvicinandosi a lui._

 

_Magnus si sentì lacerare. “Una volta mi hai chiesto di che cosa avessi paura – lo guardò attraverso le lacrime – ecco, di questo”._

 

_Alec non riusciva più a parlare, non poteva muoversi, e non poté replicare perché sapeva che qualunque cosa avesse detto, comunque avesse cercato di convincere Magnus, sarebbe stato invano._

_Così, fermo come se avesse messo radici nel pavimento, lo guardò allontanarsi._

 

 

Riscosso da quei ricordi, Alek batté le palpebre per scacciare le lacrime e guardò Magnus, che lo ricambiò col più gentile dei sorrisi. “Lascia che ti mostri”.

Alek annuì, e il calore della mano di Magnus contro la sua guancia sembrò penetrargli attraverso la pelle, riportando in vita ogni cellula del suo corpo. Fu qualcosa di etereo, di celestiale, nulla che si potesse descrivere se non sentirsi “completo”.

I ricordi inondarono la mente di Alek, quasi sopraffacendolo, una valanga di immagini, una tempesta di emozioni, dolore, paura, amore e bisogno profondo. E desiderio. Un’emozione profonda e terribilmente eccitante che Alek non aveva mai, mai provato, nei suoi cento anni di vita. E ora che ne aveva avuto un assaggio si rendeva conto che non avrebbe più potuto vivere senza, non riusciva a capire come avesse potuto vivere senza fino a quel momento. Era qualcosa di inebriante, di selvaggio, una droga.

 

_“Sono Magnus, credo che non ci siamo ancora presentati ufficialmente”_

_“Alec”_

 

_“Non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi, Alec”_

_“Non so di che cosa tu stia parlando”_

_“Lo saprai”_

 

_“Per quasi un secolo mi sono vietato di provare qualcosa per chiunque, uomo o donna… tu hai sbloccato qualcosa in me”_

 

_“E’ raro trovare uno shadowhunter con un cuore così…nobile”_

_“Mi fido di te…Non so perché, ma è così”_

 

_“Sarai solo tutta la vita, e anche lei, nessuno di voi due merita questo…e neppure io”_

 

_“Che ne dici dell’amore? Anche gli shadowhunter si innamorano, Alec”_

 

_“Le emozioni non sono mai in bianco e nero”_

_“Ti manca il respiro quando entrano nella stanza”_

_“Non riesco a respirare”_

 

_“Il cuore ti batte più veloce quando si avvicinano…”_

_“La tua pelle freme quando sono abbastanza vicini da percepirne il respiro”_

 

_“Alec, cosa stai facendo…”_

_“Basta!”_

 

_“Tu non cessi mai di stupirmi, Alec”_

 

_“Sono la stessa persona di sempre, solo che ora tutto è alla luce del sole”_

 

_“Quando le cose si fanno complicate, non respingermi”_

_“Ti ricordi di avermi detto ‘quando le cose si fanno complicate, non respingermi’?”_

 

_“Vuoi sapere perché non ho mai avuto una relazione? Per questo, perché non volevo sentirmi come se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in me, perché sono cresciuto nell’Istituto, perché…ho sempre saputo che non potevo avere quello che volevo… Finché non sei arrivato tu”_

_“Per questo non ho mai aperto il mio cuore per quasi cento anni…poi ho incontrato te”._

 

_“Le relazioni richiedono impegno”_

_“Io sono per l’impegno”_

 

_“Quanti Nascosti pensi che vivano a New York?”_

_“Non saprei, ma non sono tutti sotto la tua responsabilità”_

_“Tu sì, però”_

 

_“La magia non può creare le paure, le porta solamente allo scoperto”_

_“Magnus, in qualunque missione mi sia trovato, non ho mai provato questo tipo di paura, mai. Non sapere se eri vivo o morto…ero terrorizzato”_

 

_“Magnus, io ti amo”_

_“Ti amo anch’io”_

 

_“E’ fatto per offrirti fortuna e protezione”_

_“Grazie, Alexander”_

_“Mi hai regalato quell’omamori che porto sempre con me ogni giorno”_

 

_“Ero preoccupatissimo, con tutti queste aggressioni non dovresti andartene in giro da solo”_

_“Be’, ma io non sono solo, sono qui con te, il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn”_

 

_“Non hai bisogno di provare niente a me, io ti amo”_

_“Anch’io ti amo”_

 

_“Non avrei mai voluto che conoscessi questa terribile orrenda parte di me”_

_“Non c’è niente di orribile in te”_

 

_“A volte..perdo il controllo”_

_“Magnus…sono bellissimi. Tu, sei bellissimo”_

 

_“Magnus! Magnus!”_

_“Non puoi sbarazzarti di me così facilmente”_

 

_“Non credo di poter vivere senza di te”_

_“Non riesco a fare niente senza pensare a te”_

_“Pensavo di dover scegliere fra te e il Mondo Nascosto, e invece no”_

 

 

“Basta!”. Alek si tirò indietro e la mano di Magnus ricadde lungo il fianco. “Basta, è…è troppo, è troppo”. Alzò la mano a sfregarsi la barba con aria frustrata, poi si passò le dita fra i capelli, con un sospiro tremante. “E’ troppo”.

 

Tutti i ricordi si erano fusi in un intero, e per la prima volta in anni Alek si sentì completo, come se avesse davvero messo a posto l’ultimo pezzo del mosaico, come se avesse appena inalato un profondo e soddisfacente respiro, una volta emerso alla superficie dopo una faticosa nuotata. Era perfetto.

 

Magnus sfregò il pollice contro l’indice ansiosamente, sperando di non essersi spinto troppo avanti.

Alek rimase in silenzio, fissando con aria assente lo spazio dietro le spalle di Magnus, prima di rivolgere lo sguardo verso di lui. “Tu hai quasi seicento anni – disse, con tono quasi amaro e asciutto – sai esattamente cosa mi sta succedendo. E…ho bisogno che tu mi dica se questo – e fece un gesto attorno a sé – se io ho qualcosa a che fare con Alec”.

 

Magnus lasciò che quelle parole lo inondassero come un secchio d’acqua gelata. Alek non sapeva.

“Alek – gli disse avvicinandosi – Prima che incontrassi Alec, ero chiuso in me stesso da quasi cent’anni, e quando lui…”. Magnus non riuscì a finire la frase, sperando che Alek comprendesse il silenzio.

Alek annuì.

“Ho chiuso di nuovo il mio cuore, perché perdere le persone che amavo è sempre stata la crepa nella mia armatura, e dopo che ho perso Alec, pensavo che non avrei potuto sopportare un altro dolore simile”. Magnus stava guardando ovunque, tranne che verso Alek, la voce piccola e completamente diversa da quella che ci si sarebbe aspettata dal Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn.

 

In Alek le emozioni si scatenavano, si era reso conto che era in grado di abbattere le difese di quell’uomo, di vedere oltre quella facciata disinvolta ed imperturbabile.

 

“Pensavo che non avrei più amato, e per essere davvero onesto, non l’ho più fatto, e non lo farò più, non nel modo in cui ho amato lui… - Magnus fece una pausa, alzando gli occhi umidi per fissarli in quelli nocciola di Alek – …in cui ho amato te”.

 

La realtà colpì Alek come un maglio, sentì il peso di quella rivelazione che lo spingeva ad accasciarsi sul divano, mentre la sua mente cercava di organizzare quelle informazioni. Gli cedettero le ginocchia, ma rifiutò di sedersi.

“Avevi ragione, Alek – disse Magnus, e Alek lo guardò mentre una lacrima cominciava a scendergli lungo la guancia, seguita da altre che infine confluirono in un piano incessante – sembra che noi riusciamo sempre a ritrovare la strada per riunirci”.

Un pianto strozzato uscì dalla gola di Alek, che un attimo dopo si stava gettando nelle braccia di Magnus quasi disperatamente, afferrando la sua camicia, come se temesse di vederlo sparire da un momento all’altro.

Magnus chiuse gli occhi, le braccia avvolte attorno alla vita di Alek, perduto nella sensazione familiare di quella presa salda e nell’aroma della sua colonia.

“Ho sempre saputo che eri un uomo da profumi” sussurrò, e Alek lo strinse ancora più forte, senza dire una parola.

 

“Mi dispiace” si scusò Alek, dopo qualche minuto in cui aveva risentito il calore di Magnus, dopo decenni di mancanza. “Mi dispiace – ripeté – di averti fatto vivere senza di me così a lungo”.

Magnus replicò subito, volendo rassicurare Alek dicendogli che all’epoca la sua vita non era nelle sue mani, che l’immortalità non era alla sua portata. Che c’erano persone che lo amavano, che lui amava, e che allora sarebbe stato costretto a veder morire.

 

“Questa volta non vado da nessuna parte” e Alek lo strinse, inclinando il capo per inalare il profumo di Magnus. Lui rabbrividì al tocco, facendo scorrere una mano sulla sua schiena e fra i suoi capelli, mentre l’altra rimaneva aggrappata alla sua vita.

“Quella spiaggia – sussurrò Alek, ancora incapace di staccarsi da lui – Quando la guardo, mi sento sempre travolgere dalla nostalgia”.

Magnus si staccò da lui con dolcezza, ignorando l’improvviso bisogno di tornare fra le sue braccia. Ma non riuscì a resistere, e gli afferrò i gomiti con le mani.

 

Alek notò subito il movimento, e l’attimo seguente Magnus era di nuovo stretto a lui, il viso seppellito nel suo collo, le mani che quasi ne strappavano la camicia, per paura di perderlo. Un’altra volta.

 

Il respiro spezzato e gli occhi chiusi, Alek deponeva piccoli baci sulla tempia di Magnus. “Portami a quella spiaggia” sussurrò appena percettibilmente.

 

E Magnus obbedì.

 

 

 

 

Mentre Magnus rimaneva sempre in silenzio, cercando di realizzare l’intera faccenda, Alek si stava comportando in modo totalmente opposto.

Era notte, e fissava davanti a sé, le braccia raccolte attorno alle ginocchia, un’espressione assorta sul viso.

 

Ricordava. E sorrideva.

 

Magnus se lo divorava con gli occhi, lo sguardo perduto nella completa adorazione del sorriso di Alek che si trasformava, da piccolo ad enorme. Lui si girò a guardarlo, gli occhi scuri, ora che non c’era luce a conferire loro quella sfumatura verde che avevano di solito.

 

“Ricordi quella collana che ti ho regalato? – chiese – Mi avevi detto che volevi una stella, e io sono stato così…”

“Goffo?” suggerì Magnus.

Alek aggrottò le sopracciglia. “ Veramente io pensavo romantico” affermò, chinando il capo timidamente.

 

Magnus rise e allungò la mano ad arruffargli i capelli.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche altro minuto, Magnus guardando il mare, Alek guardando Magnus, mentre entrambi ricordavano.

 

_“Devi rilassarti, Magnus – disse Alec – Non ti lascio andare”. Le sue mani erano sotto il corpo di Magnus, sostenendolo._

_Magnus si aggrappò a lui. “Alexander, taci! Più facile a dirsi che a farsi! Sono quasi trecentocinquant’anni che non nuoto, e l’ultima volta non è stata esattamente un’esperienza piacevole!”_

_Alec rise forte, afferrando il corpo di Magnus e sollevandolo come una sposa. “Ok, per oggi lezione terminata – disse – Andiamo a fare dei castelli di sabbia o qualcos’altro”._

_“O qualcos’altro? Tipo l’amore? Possiamo fare l’amore?” rise Magnus, intrecciandogli le braccia attorno al collo._

_Alec roteò gli occhi. “Sei senza vergogna” borbottò._

_Magnus sorrise. “Ti amo”._

_“Anch’io ti amo”._

_“E allora non potremmo seguire il mio suggerimento? Dopo tutto, è effettivamente la nostra luna di miele”. Magnus inarcò le sopracciglia e Alec si fermò, lo mise giù e prese fra le mani il suo viso, baciandolo appassionatamente sulla bocca._

 

 

Alek si avvicinò a Magnus fino a sfiorargli la spalla. “Magnus”.

“Sì, tesoro?”

“Com’è che ricordo solo te della mia vita passata? – deglutì – ero solo?”

“No – Magnus gli prese la mano – tutti ti amavano, Alek. Avevi-“

“No – lo interruppe Alek , una stretta al petto al pensiero della propria famiglia – non dirmi niente. Va bene così, ho te adesso. E Maxi. E’ tutto ciò che conta”.

 

Intrecciarono le dita, bronzo e porcellana uniti dall’amore, e Alek chinò il capo sulla spalla di Magnus. “Ti amo, Magnus”.

Magnus sorrise, stringendo lievemente la sua mano e posando la guancia sui suoi capelli. “Anch’io ti amo, Alek. Non ho mai smesso di amarti”.

 

“Neppure io”.

 

 

 

 


End file.
